Missions in GTA Liberty City Stories
There are 70 Main Missions in Total. There are Side Missions Story Missions Portland Liberty City Vincenzo Cilli * Home Sweet Home: Drive to the Safehouse with Vincenzo go inside your Apartment and put your Leone Suit on and then leave your Apartment and get back in your car with Vincenzo and take him to Vincenzo's Warehouse. * Slacker: Go to Chinatown and meet the Leone Dealer and drive the Leone dealer to the Warehouse. * Dealing Revenge: Go to Chinatown and kill the Sindacco Crime Family that killed the Leone Dealer * Snuff: Go to the Sindacco's Meet and kill all Sindacco's in Chinatown and the Avery Construction Site in Hepburn Heights and kill the Sindacco's and one Sindacco Enforcer escaping by Car * Smash and Grab: Go to the Amco Station and kill the LCPD and the SWAT and Rescue Vincenzo's Men * Hot Wheels (LCS): Go to the Drug Banshee and get in it and kill the LCPD and the SWAT on your Escape and take it to the Pay N Spray and take it to the Crusher Joseph Daniel O'Toole * Bone Voyeur!: Pay money in Red Light District to all the Ladies and go back to the Paulie's Revue Bar. * Don in 60 Seconds: Kill the LCPD and the SWAT and escape the Bar with Salvatore Leone and take him back to the Mansion in Portland Beach. * A Volatile Situation: Kill the Leone's and the Sindacco's and blow up the Detonator's Van. * Blow up 'Dolls': Go to the 8 Ball Bomb Shop and detonate the Doll House to kill the Sindacco's. Ma Cipriani * Snappy Dresser: Go to your Apartment and pick up the Camera and follow Giovanni Casa and take 3 Photographs and take them back to Ma Cipriani. * Big Rumble in Little China: Kill the Triads in a Rumble. * Grease Sucho: Chase and kill Dan Sucho * Dead Meat: Kill Giovanni Casa * No Son of Mine: Kill all of the Hitman Assassins Salvatore Leone * The Offer: Meet Jane Hopper and kill the Factory Workers * Ho Selecta!: Take the Ladies to the Picket Line at the Portland Harbor * Frieghtners: Scare all of the Union Boss and kill them * Rollercoaster Ride: Go to the Head Radio Station and kill the Chaffeur and pick up Jane Hopper and kill the Factory Workers and put her on the Boat Maria Latore * Stop 'Til You Strop: Take Maria shopping and kill the Sindacco's and the Robber and lose the Heat * Taken For A Ride: Buy More Drugs in Chinatown * Booby Prize: Win the Race for Maria Latore * Biker Heat: Chase and kill Wayne Cedric Fotheringay * Overdose of Trouble: Go to the Diner and kill the Cops and the Bikers and lose the Heat Salvatore Leone * Contra-banned: Go to the Drug Shipment and kill the FBI and the Cartel's and the LCPD and the SWAT and escape Joseph Daniel O'Toole * Salvatore's Salvation: Rescue Salvatore Leone and kill the Sindacco Kidnappers * The Guns Of Leone: Kill the Leone's and the LCPD from the Rooftop * Calm Before the Storm: Go to Salvatore's Mansion to find the Sicilians and Massimo Torini that are on the Roof and follow Massimo Torini to the Construction Site where the Diablos are and then go to the Roof in Chinatown to kill the Triads * The Made Man: Go to the Scrapyard with Mickey and Joseph and wipe the LCPD out and then take Mickey to his House and then go to the Docks and drop Joseph Daniel O'Toole into the Water. Vincenzo Cilli * The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade: Go to the Bull and kill Vincenzo Cilli Salvatore Leone * Sindacco Sabotage: Kill the Diablos in Hepburn Heights and rescue the Sindacco's * The Trouble With Triads: Go to the Fish Market and kill the Triads * Driving Mr. Leone: Go to the Ferry and kill the Factory Workers and the FBI and the LCPD and the SWAT and go to Pay N Spray and then go to Staunton Island and take Salvatore to the Apartment. Staunton Island Salvatore Leone * A Walk in the Park: Kill Roger C. Hole and the Bodyguards and the LCPD and escape * Making Toni: Take the Leone's to the Place Donald Love * Mourge Party Candidate: Go to the Building in Torrington and kill the Campaign Members * Steering the Vote: Start a Candidate with Mayor Miles O'Donovan * Cam-Pain: Kill the Campaigners * Friggin' the Riggin': Go to a Factory and kill the Forelli's and destroy the Ballot's * Love & Bullets: Campaign more stuff * Counterfiet Count: Dispatch the Wire that is going down Salvatore Leone * Caught in the Act: Talk to the Mayor's Assistant that links up to Franco Forelli * Search and Rescue: Rescue Salvatore Leone and kill the Forelli's and the LC Police Officers * Taking the Peace: Kill the Forelli's and Sindacco's in Peace * Shoot the Messenger: Kill the Sindacco Wiseguy's to get rid of them from. Leon McAffrey * Sayonara Sindacco's: Kill all Corrupted Sindacco's * The Whole 9 Yardie's: Go to the Bikes that contain the Forelli's and let the Forelli's follow you and kill the Forelli's. * Crazy '69': Go to Belleville Park and kill the Forelli's * Night of the Livid Dreeds: Go to the Alleyway at the Gun Shop and kill the Mobsters to protect all Yardie's and walk to the Ambulance that the Mobsters have killed Rudyard * Munitions Dump: Follow the Forelli's and kill them Ned Burner * L.C. Confidential: Go to the Bridge and steal a FBI Car and kill the LCPD and the FBI and then go to John-O to meet him then drive to the Place with the FBI Car. * The Passion of the Heist: Go to the Ferry in Staunton and kill the Mobs and then then shoot down the Helicopter and kill the Police and the SWAT and the FBI and then take the Loot. * Karmaggedon: Go to the Fire Station and run the Police over and then kill the SWAT and the FBI and then escape from the Fire Truck from the Agents * False Idols: Kill the Celebreties named Faith W. and D.B.P. and the Black Lightman. Donald Love * Love on the Rocks: Go to the Overpass to meet Donald Love's Men and then go to the Empty Parking Lot and kill the Sindacco's and thre Street Criminal and escape from Cops and get to Donald Love. Shoreside Vale Salvatore Leone * Rough Justice: Go to the Exchange and kill the Southside Hoods in Wichita Gardens * Dead Reckoning: Kill Paulie Sindacco * Shogun Showdown: Go to the Compound and kill the Yakuza's and steal the Tank and kill the LCPD Officers and the SWAT and the FBI and the Military and go to 8Ball Bomb Shop and then go to Shoreside Vale and then kill the Military Soldiers and the Yakuza's and then Destroy the Tank Donald Love * Panlantic Land Grab: Chase and kill Avery Carrington * Stop the Press: Chase and kill Ned Burner * Morgue Party Ressurection: Take the Dead Bodies to the Private Jet in Francis International Airport Toshiko Kasen * More Deadly than the Male: Go to the Boat and kill the Yakuza's and then go to Phil Cassidy * Cash Clash: Kill the SWAT before they reach the Casino * A Date with Death: Take Toshiko to the Opera and kill the Forelli's and escape * Cash in Kakuzi's Chips: Kill Kakuzi Kasen 8-Ball * No Money Mo Problems: Collect 20000$ and send it to 8 Ball's Place. * Bringing the House Down: Go to the Tunnel's and kill Franco Forelli Donald Love * Love on the Run: Kill the Cartel's at the Mansion and then escape and get to the Airport Salvatore Leone * The Shoreside Redemption: Follow Salvatore Leone and kill the Sicilians and then get to the Courthouse in Staunton Portland Salvatore Leone * The Sicilian Gambit: Kill Massimo Torini Side Missions All